


The Repentant Assassin

by Franavu



Series: Songs of Tamriel [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assassin not quite repenting the obvious</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Repentant Assassin

Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother  
What have I done?  
Your voice has gone silent  
Your blessings are gone

Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother  
Tell me - your son  
Where have I faltered  
Did I do wrong?

Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother  
The brother I slayed,  
Was unworthy of Father  
His tenets betrayed

Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother  
'T was unproven, 't is true,  
But I did make certain  
His betrayal to rue

Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother  
Was it a mistake?  
The soul sent to Sithis,  
For me not to take?

Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother  
In solemn observance,  
Your forgiveness I beg,  
With my act of repentance

Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother  
Will you hear me once more?  
One act to your glory,  
And the oaths I once swore

Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother  
My life and my soul,  
I send now to Sithis,  
Last act in the whole


End file.
